pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flore Yumehana
Sienna |eye color = Deep Sky Blue |family = 4 Brothers |home = PriParis |occupation = Student, Idol |song sang = So Beautiful Story |brand = Habataki Legend |imagecolor = Light Yellow Olive (Formerly) |type = Lovely/Celeb}} "I will fly, everyone will bloom!" Flore Yumehana is an idol who wants to reach everyone's hearts, she's a Princess-Type Idol, which means she is a Lovely and a Celeb-Type at the same time, her preferred and Self-designed Brand is Habataki Legend. She is Kimo's 3rd character. Appearance Vocaldoll Unawakened Flore has blue eyes and brown, thickly braided pigtails, which gives them a bushy appearance. Her bangs are eye-length, and she wears two olive bows over a pair of gray headphones, and a tiara on her head. Awakened She's taller, and her thickly braided pigtails are released into long, curly pigtails held by pink butterfly bands, while her headphones become gold and pink, and she has a pink heart with gold detail in the center of her forehead. Human Outside PriPara she has a long, slightly curly hair combed in a French braid. During Spring and Summer, she wears a checkered pink picnic dress with a little straw hat and flat white shoes. During autumn and winter, she wears a white T-Shirt with a heart pattern under a pink sweater, a denim plaid skirt and school style pink shoes with white knee-long socks. Inside PriPara her hair grows and gets half tied into a large bun, the rest of it is worn loose with a final little ponytail, held by a blue accessory which can vary between a wing or a ribbon. In both cases, she has blue eyes, pale skin and her height is 1.62m Personality The easiest way to describe Flore is as as "Happy-End Princess", a sweet and calm girl who only wants happiness to those who she reigns over...or in this case, her friends. But there's a lot more to Flore, the desire to reach everyone's hearts is because of the fact she was a Vocaldoll who never knew friendship or love before Natsu, Otome or Narumi were there, because of the fact she knows there is people who don't know love even if they're human, and wants to show it to them. She has a well low hidden self-esteem, a problem which comes from the moment she awakened, she knew how naive she was to fall in Brigitte's tricks; shew also thinks how futile and selfish she was in losing the Link Bands to grant a wish which would be only for her...but her friends are trying to let her know they were happy to help, and they didn't mind. While Flore is usually acting as a little happy smiley cheerful girl, she really cares about etiquette and modals, so when she sees something out of place, her anger makes her go full Celeb...so yeah don't break the code. Relationships Sixtars * Narumi López: Great friend and future teammate, Narumi portrays Flore as a true genius and highly respects her for that * Helena Pinkuyuki: Close friends and unit mates, once she awakened, she inmediately told Helena about PriPara * Sky Kumoshira: Sky feels a bit envious about Flore, because of her Celeb-Type and actual Princess behavior * Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki: Soloists * Natsu Kirahoshi: Natsu is the self proclaimed No.1 fan of Flore, Flore is always glad for having Natsu by her side while Natsu tries everything to make Flore proud * Lilya Midoriyuki: * Anya Midoriyuki: * Yume: Others * Sandia María: She considers María a great friend * Hibiki Shikyoin: She highly admires and respects Hibiki * Lukas Aokawa: Flore's boyfriend; they love each other in such a pure and true way that everyone who sees them checks if they're still in reality Backstory PIA Ver. Flore was born as a Vocaldoll in PriParis, being known as Flore Bokerdole, she then entered the "Imperium Ruler Grand Prix" where she met Lukas. Flore had no idea of the world she was living in and Lukas was a dirty player, so when she won the Grand Prix they became enemies. Then there was the next Grand Prix, the "Worldwide Reborn Grand Prix" where she lost to Lukas in a humillating way, she escaped to the newly opened DanPri where the mysterious Yume brothers found her; looking at how broken she was they felt bad for her and decided to help her, Massimo took the iniciative and somehow she became a human girl, renaming herself Flore Yumehana, being adopted as the family's little sister. She participated in the next Grand Prix, the "Dream Snow Grand Prix" where she found nothing else than a completely changed Lukas, with him being now a caring and sweet person, there was a "click" and they became a couple. Flore is now ready to enroll in PIA. Chance to Shine! Ver. CAREFUL! Chance to Shine spoilers ahead Flore was stuck in a PriTicket just like Falulu, actually her ticket was next to Falulu's, however, after Unicorn discovered Falulu, she was forgotten and left alone until a curious girl named Natsu and her manager Tiara found it in a visit to the library, after scanning her, Natsu and Flore became somewhat best friends. One day, Brigitte Wakabayashi apparently sensed a miracle inside of her and demanded to have her and form an Unit, of course, Natsu and Tiara refusing, and after a dangerous rage attack, they fled to an unknown PriPara in which they now hope to be safe. Idol Data 'Brand: 'Habataki Legend '''Type: '''Lovely/Celeb '''Aura Cyalume Change: '''Able to do it Lives * Flore's Parajuku Debut Live * Heart Throbbing Valentine Series-Flore and Lukas Romantique Live * Dreamy Princess 2018 Week 3-Flore's Live * Flore's Live for Angene Significante Coords: Habataki Legend Cyalume Coord: Her Cyalume Coord ChocoCookie Love Coord: Her Casual Coord Songs: * So Beautiful Story * Precious * Love-Week-Old Autograph Flore's name written in semi-cursive letters, the ''o ''stylized as a heart, there's a butterfly drawn after the ''e. ''She thanks her fans a lot, so she also writes ''Merci! ''under her name, with a heart shaped exclamation mark. Trivia * Her CS counterpart is the country of France, the protagonist of the story * She has the ability to talk with butterflies * She tends to slap boys, except for Lukas and Elias * She loves macarons and cookies * Her fashion design book has professional sketches, but her normal drawings correspond to the level of her mental age: 5 * She has the Prism Voice, however, she forgot how to activate it after she became a normal girl * Her most repeated quote in the RP's is "Huh?" followed by a "blink blink" **This quote is followed by "KiraKira!" **Actually, it's inverted as of April 2018 * She has theories, however, not an exact reason of why she became a Celeb Idol * When she realizes an Airy Change, she uses Lovely wings for Cyalume Airy and Celeb Wings for Gold Airy Gallery FloreBokerdole.png|Flore's Vocaldoll Appearance Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Prism Voice Category:Lovely Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Habataki Legend User Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Saikou Self Arc